RotBTD the Avengers!
by ddogirl
Summary: Merida, Hiccup, Jack Frost, and Rapunzel are selected by S.H.I.E.L.D. to form a group known as the Big Four(aka Avengers). Will they defeat Pitch? Will they deal with Jacks immaturity long enough to do so? Will I manage to finish a story for once on my life? Never done a fanfic before, so rated to be cautious.
1. Chapter 1

**First official replaced chapter! Yay! I'm not changing much in the first couple of chapters, just doing some basic editing that I really should have done when I started this. The one big change is that instead of Rapunzel's parents being dead, they just retired to an isolated island in the Caribbean. They won't be in the story, I just wanted a viable excuse for them not to be. For anyone who hasn't read the story before, here is the list of characters and their avenger equivalents, powers, etc. **

**Rapunzel Corona (Captain America) - Indestructible frying pan, whip like hair, decent combat skills.**

**Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Personality of Hawk Eye, skill set of Black Widow) - small axes, throwing knives, shield, toothless.**

**Merida DunBroch (Personality of Black Widow, skill set of Hawk Eye) – Bow and arrow (duh :)**

**Jackson Overland Frost (Iron Man) – Flying, ice blasts, wind control, can melee fight with staff**

**Toothless (Kind-of-sort-of hulk-like, but only the big green guy part) – Plasma blast, flying, strength**

**This story was inspired by two memes (credit to whatever awesomeness made them)**

**#1**

**R – is this about the big four?**

**H – Which we know nothing about**

**J – I thought the big four initiative was scrapped. And I didn't even qualify.**

**H – We didn't know that either**

**J – Apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, and don't play well with others. **

**M – That we did know.**

**#2**

**M – It's like Asgard all over again**

**H – You and I remember Asgard _very_ differently**

**Hopefully this will be a bit easier to understand and just a bit better quality writing.**

Chapter 1

Jackson Overland Frost, nicknamed Jack Frost, Hiccup 'Horrendous' Haddock, Rapunzel Corona, and Merida DunBroch were chatting at Rapunzel's house. Though really it was more than just a house. It was a tower. Not a manor, a tower. The Corona Tower, owned by Rapunzel's parents, the extremely

rich mister and misses Corona. The tower was extremely high-end with all the latest tech. And the best part? No parents! The Corona's had decided to more or less move to a nice private island in the Caribbean, leaving the tower to be inhabited by their daughter Rapunzel and adopted son Jack. Though some would call them irresponsible for leaving two children alone, they weren't _really_ children, they were 18. And they weren't _really _alone, either. The AI P.A.S.C.A.L had more or less babysitted the two for years, and was able to manage running the company left behind for them. Not only did they have Pascal, there was also the teenagers two best friends, Merida and Hiccup. Merida and Hiccup lived at the tower the majority of the year. The rest of the year they were off on mission for some secret government organization they weren't allowed to tell Rapunzel and Jack about. Of course, they still did tell them about. Seriously, haven't they heard the rule 'when I say I won't tell anyone, my best friends don't count'? That aside, the four had a comfortable life in New York, finishing high school and doing pretty much whatever they wanted. And of course, now that they had settled into a comfortable pattern in their lives, life had to throw them some fucking lemons.

The voice of the AI Pascal boomed to life on the speakers "Master Jack, Miss Rapunzel, there is an incoming call."

Jack sighed, setting down the controller to the game he was playing. He had almost finished the level, and someone just _had_ to interrupt them. "Bring it up" he sighed. A holographic image appeared in front of Jack. It was Agent Coulson.

"Jack, Rapunz-"

"This is the life model decoy of Jack Frost, please leave a message." Jack interrupted robotically. Rapunzel stifled a giggle in the background while Merida and Hiccup just rolled their eyes.

Coulson frowned, narrowing his eyes. "Frost, this is urgent."

"The leave it urgently" He retorted.

Pascal spoke up "I believe my security protocols are being overwritten." Hiccup and Merida snickered as the doors slid open to reveal said overwriting agent.

"Security breech!" Jack called out to no one in particular. Coulson passed a flash drive to Hiccup, knowing the young agent would pull up the files for the others to see on the holographic computer.

"Hi Phil!" Rapunzel chirped.

"Phil?" Jack questioned. "No, his first name is agent."

Coulson ignored the white haired teen. "we need to employ the four of you. The information you need is there." Coulson pointed to the holographic display Hiccup had began to pull up.

Rapunzel's eyes lit up. "Is this about the Big Four?" she asked excitedly

"Which they know nothing about." Hiccup clarified, rather unconvincingly.

"I thought the Big Four initiative was scrapped." Jack said. "And I didn't even qualify."

"They didn't know that either." Hiccup muttered as he opened the files.

"Apparently, I'm volatile, self-obsessed, and don't play well with others." Jack ranted.

Merida snickered as she walked towards the group from her place in the virtual archery range. "That we did know." But none of the others noticed her comment, to engrossed in the disturbingly large amount of information on them, along with an odd blue box with an eerie black glow.

"What does that box thing have anything to do with this? With us?" Hiccup questioned.

"The information is classified. You will be informed further if you accept the offer."

"But what about school?" Jack said with fake concern.

Merida rolled her eyes. "As if you ever go to school. I'm in."

"Why not? Hiccup sighed.

"Sure!" Rapunzel chirped excitedly. They all looked at Jack.

Jack looked at them incredulously. "Guys, this is dangerous, life threatening, and completely insane. Of course I'm in!"

**Review please! (It's the reason I never updated, I had less than ten for months... *cries*)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A couple of people actually read my story! Yeah! Thanks to changeofheart505 for my first review! **

Hiccups POV

As we stepped onto the platform we saw tons of black jets, scurrying agents and scientists in white lab coats. Rapunzel gasped in awe. Then again she did that at almost everything, she didn't get out much.

"Cool, but I honestly doubt anything could surprise me now" I said as I looked around.

"10 bucks says you're wrong" stated a deep voice. It belonged to a tall, dark skinned man with an eye patch aver his left eye. It was none other than Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D., a not-so-secret government organization.

"Durectur Fury. Wha's it were spussed ta du?" Merida said in her thick Scottish accent. His response was interrupted by one of the scrambling agents.

"Sir, we're ready to go."

Fury nodded.

"You might one to step inside. It's going to get a little hard to breath." Fury stated as he turned towards the door. Jack laughed as the water turned around us.

"Really. They want _me _in a submerged pressurized metal container?" We saw huge metal turbines obviously meant for flying rise out of the water, and Jack's grin widened.

"Oh no, this is even worse!" he said the all-too-familiar mischievous glint in his eye much to obvious. We followed Fury as he called back to Jack.

"Don't try anything Frost. We've used temperature resistant material ever since the, ahem, _incident_ last year."

Jack just smirked as he swung his staff over his shoulder. I didn't ask, because honestly, I didn't really want to know. As we went inside, I glanced back at the receding waters, thinking of the ten dollar bill I slipped Fury as we began our ascent.

* * *

**This is where it majorly deviates from the order of the story, cause I really wanted Jack to be there at the beginning, so here what happened at the beginning of the real movie.**

* * *

Merida's POV

Fury led us onto the bridge.

"The tesseract is an unlimited source of clean energy. Something this world desperately needs. But it is also a portal. A gateway to the other end of space. And we fear someone might be trying to open it from the other side. We need the four of you to guard the tesseract and the scientists."

"So basically we play babysitter to glowing blue cube? Jack asked.

Fury ignored him. "You will go to a lab facility where the tesseract is stored and stay there until its under control. Is that clear?" He asked. Well, it was more of a statement than a question, but we all nodded.

"Agent Hill will take you to the jet. Dismissed."

"Well that told us a lot" Jack said sarcastically as we followed the agent.

"It wunt be 'at bad. It's jus a lil guard duty" I said.

"Exactly! Guard Duty is boring! I hate boring" he exclaimed.

Agent Hill sighed "Will you kids stop bickering and get onto the jet? We need to be there asap."

"Hey! We're technically not kids! We're 18" Hiccup said. I expected Jack to argue, but instead he just smirked like he knew something we didn't. He always did that whenever we got to the subject of age. What is that boy hiding? As I watched Hiccup and Rapunzel have the same I-know-something-you-don't look in their eyes as Hic stared at the clouds and Rapunzel at her hair, I wondered something. What were they hiding? Did I really know these people as well as I thought I did? Who _are_ they? And do they know who _I_ am?

* * *

**Yes, Merida, Who are they indeed. If you've seen the moves, you can probably guess Jack, Hiccup and Rapunzel's secret. But what is Merida's? Tell me what you think it is. **


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours later the four found themselves at the science facility. And utterly, completely, bored.

"This is the most boring thing I have ever done. And I was once shoved in a giant sack!" Jack said, approaching his friends. They raised their eyebrows, but knew better than to ask. Jack was strange, and they didn't really want to find the extent to that strangeness. Jack's eyes lit up.

"I know what we can do! Let's play truth or dare!" Rapunzel smiled as she thought of the perfect thing. A way to answer a question she'd been wondering for a long time.

"I call going first!" She shouted. "Jack. Truth or Dare" She knew what he would probably pick, but had the perfect backup plan.

"Dare" He said with an impish grin.

"I dare you to tell me how old you are."

Jack paled, if that was even possible "I... um..."

Merida snickered "Wha', scared o' a li'l question?"

"W-why do you ask?" Jack said, ignoring Merida. Rapunzel looked at him seriously.

"Because Jack. You look _exactly_ the same as when I met you. 10 years ago." She stated bluntly. Merida and Hiccups eyes widened. "I grew used to it because I was young, and I never thought to ask. But that isn't normal Jack.

"Well. Tell us!" Merida said impatiently.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Jack said, still trying to avoid the question.

"Try me." Rapunzel said, thinking of her own secret.

"Make guess." He said.

"18?" Merida guessed.

"Give or take a few." Jack replied nervously. Hiccup eyed him suspiciously.

"A few what?" He said. Jack cringed. He had hoped nobody would notice that.

"Centuries."

They all stared at him, wide eyed with shock. After a few minutes of silence, Hiccup spoke up.

"Well.. as long as were tossing around shocking oh-my-freakin-god-are-you-serious? secrets, I might sort-of kind-of own a dragon." He said sheepishly. Merida gulped.

"Alri' 'en. This go' a li'l strange." She said nervously. Jack looked at her questioningly.

"So Mer, what's your secret?" Before she could reply one of the scientist yelled "It's activating!" and they all hit the deck. A strange blue light bolted from the tesseract and created a portal and within the instant of it creation it collapsed with an explosive boom, knocking several people (including the Big Four) out. It had glowing blue energy collecting near the ceiling above it. A dark robed figure rose up where the portal once was. He had eerie grey skin and pitch black(pun totally intended) hair. But the strangest thing was his eyes. As he lifted his head slowly, you could see the evil yellow orbs narrowed above the wicked grin that was his mouth. He gripped a black scepter with a dark purple orb and a malicious looking spear at the end.

"Sir, put the spear down." commanded Fury, who had walked in unnoticed a few minutes before. The grey-skinned mans smile dimmed, and like lightening he shot out at Fury, who barely missed the arc of dark energy. Without missing a step, the strange man used the spear and several more energy blasts to finish off everyone else still conscious in the room except the head scientist, who was still a little dazed. The man took the spear and thrusted it towards the scientist's heart, but instead of impaling him, he stopped right before he pierced his skin and let purple-black energy into his chest. The scientist's eyes went dark for a moment before returning to there normal color.

"I'm going to need that" said a velvet voice with a slight British accent. It came from the strange man, and was directed at Fury, who had started to grab the tesseract and put it in a case. Before anyone could say anything, a certain wooden staff was jabbed into the man's back. But the man smiled as if everything was going to plan. Before anyone could react he spun around and ever so carefully yet ever so fast he jabbed the spear at a stunned Jack Frost, whos eyes flashed black as what could now be seen by Fury and the half-conscious Merida as strange black sand. Jack immediately stopped attacking the grey-skinned man and shot a bolt of frost at Fury, stunning all of the now conscious Big Four(Besides Jack of course). The man grinned with wicked glee as Fury fell over and Jack took the tesseract. As the three of them started to leave, Rapunzel, the first to recover from their initial shock, shouted.

"Jack!" She cried. Fury, who was mostly okay due his bullet proof vest, yelled at the four.

"Get after them! We can't let them leave without that damned spirit or the cube, and sure as hell not both!"

Merida and Rapunzel ran after them, confused as hell, but Hiccup stayed back with Fury.

"Sir, that things going to blow. We need to evacuate, but by the looks of it there may not be a minimum safe distance" He said, eyeing the growing energy orb.

"Go after Frost and the cube. I want them both secured." Fury ordered.

"But Sir-" Hiccup began.

"Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on." Fury said. Hiccup bit back a remark and nodded as he went after his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Rapunzel POV

Merida and I ran after the strange man and our mind-controlled allies in complete and utter confusion. Spirit? Dragon? Creepy yellowed-eyed dude using my 300 year old sibling? All of this in about five minutes. I was so occupied in my thoughts I barely had time to dodge as a frost sped towards me. The shooter? My hypontized older brother. Yay.

"Ge' in!" Merida shouted as she leaped into the passenger seat of a jeep. Hiccup jumped in at the last minute as I started the car.

"Nice o' ya te join us!" Merida yelled.

"Not really the time Mer!" Hiccup retorted.

Merida then started shooting arrows, and Hiccup throwing knives, at the other car as soon as we got close enough. But with all the ice magic being shot at us, it was all they could do not to get shot themselves. Merida was usually quick enough to intercept the frost bolts before they hit us but not everytime. Soon we had several decent sized cuts in our arms and faces, Merida and Hiccup especially as they were standing up. We heard a loud boom, realizing the extra tesseract energy had blown. Both sides stopped shooting and braced for impacts, desperatly trying to get to the tunnel ahead.

"Look out! The floor's collapsin' aroun' us!" Merida yelled. The other jeep had just cleared the exit when the ceiling around it collapsed. They escaped, but we were trapped inside. Thank god the floor stabilized before it got to us. Hiccup sighed leaning up against the car and pressing his com link.

"They escaped sir." He said. We could all hear the angered curses coming from the otherside, followed by a garble, presumembly instructions to us.

"Affirmitive Sir. We're all cut up pretty badly from the ice, but we're all breathing and should survive until someone can dig us out of here. The tunnel exit colapsed after they escaped." Hiccups eyebrows creased in confusion at Furys response.

"But Sir, we have no supplies, I don't see how-" He was inturpetted by Fury. Sighing, he agreed to whatever it was and pressed the com again.

"Well, to add to the confusion, Fury says Rapunzel can do something about the cuts long before anyone will get here." He said

"Don' suppose ye know wha' 'e means by 'at, do ya?" Merida asked. I sighed. I guess they had to find out sometime.

"Well.. I have a secret too." I said, reintiating the earlier conversation. "Just don't freak out." I pleaded. Hiccup raised his eyebrows, as if to say 'you seriously think anything will suprise us?' I walked over to Merida, who had a pretty big gash on her arm, slowly beginning to unwrap the end of my braided hair and wrapping it around her wound.

"Rapunzel.. wha' are ya doin'?" Merida questioned.

"Just watch, and don't freak out." I reapeated.

Taking a deep breath, I began my song.

_"Flower, gleam, and glow_

_Let your power shine.."_

My friends eyes widened as the roots of my hair began to glow, slowly flowing through the blonde strands with a golden light.

_"Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine..."_

Hiccup and Merida were breathless as the soft golden glow streamed through my long hair.

_"Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fates design.."_

The gold shimmer has reached Merida's arm now, releasing it's healing power.

_"Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine..."_

As the song ended, a faint goldend glow, well, glowed where Merida's wound was before fading with the light in the rest of my hair.

"Y-you know." Hiccup stammered. "I _really_ need to stop saying nothing will suprise me and just deal with fact that I live in a crazy ass world." Merida nodded her head, speechlessly looking at her now healed arm. I gave a faint smile. Hic was right. We live in a crazy ass world that no one will ever really understand.


	5. Chapter 5

Third Person POV

The scientest from the place where the tesseract was building some strange, cruel-looking device.

"Do you need anymore supplies doctor?" Asked the grey-skinned man.

"Just one. A special metal, quite rare actually, I wouldn't be suprised if you couldn't find it."

"Sheild has a lit of enemies." Said Jack. "We won't have a problem."

"The tessereact, i-its shown me so much. It's more than knowledge." Said the scientest. The man smiled evily.

"And what has it shown you, Jack?" He inquired.

"My next target."He stated simply

"What will you need?" The yellow eyed man asked.

"An eye." He said, a cruel, unforgiving glint in his eye.

Meridas POV  
We had been sitting in this damned airship for hours, and we have nothing. Hiccups been on the computer non-stop, searching for some gammy radiation or something. Rapunzel just sat there, twirling her hair, undoubtedly thinking about her brother. Who was he anyway? None of us really knew, and it was time to get some answers. I walked over to Fury.

"Who the 'ell is 'e" I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Who is who? He replied.

"Ye knea 'o!" I yelled, my accent thikineing in my anger. Fury sighed.

"If you really want to know, go sit down with rapunzel and I'll tell you wait we know about the damned spirit." He said. I followed him t the confrence table as he called hiccup to join us.

"10 years ago the computers detected an unatural cold coming from somewhere in the room. We couldn't see anything, but looking at the computer screens, we saw it was in the shape of a person. After several failed attempts to communicate, we managed to get the being to write things on a notepad. We could still ask it questions though, because it could see and here us. It told us that in oreder to see it, we needed to believe it existed, or else, from our perspective, it wouldn't. At first we were confused, but it managed to convince us to try, then it told us it's name, because you can't believe in something if you didn't know what it was."

"What was it's name?" Hiccup asked, with a strange feeling he knew the answer.

"Jack Frost" Fury said.

"THE Jack Frost? As 'n da myth Jack Frost, or ar friend Jack Frost?" I questioned.

"Both." Fury replied.

"How is that even possible?" Rapunzel asked.

"We don't know. The damn kid won't tell us anything about where hes from or if there is anyone else like him. He never did, and he probably never will." Fury said exsperated.

"On that day when we tried to believe in this 'Jack Frost', we suddenly saw a teenage kid in front of us, like he had appeared out of thin air. Seeing that he obviously had potentially threatning abilties, we attemepted to detain him until we knew more. It didn't exactly work out, and we still don't know the full extent of his abilitys. After he left, we started searching for anything similiar to his energy signiture, and after geting extremly close to it's source, he intercepted us. After a several hours, we came to the agreement that he would stay somewhere we could keep an eye on him, as long as we didn't search for anyone else and he could still do his job of spreading winter. We convinced the Corona's"-Rapunzel gasped-"To adopt him, since they were looking to adopt an older brother or sister for there daughter, Rapunzel. That deal is still in affect, but now we need to find some of these other people and see if they can help us get Frost and the tesseract back."

Fury finally was done with his rant. I couldn't believe it. This. is. insane.

An agent ran up to Fury

"Sir! we've got an 100% match on the guy! He's not exactly hiding." Fury turned to us

"Well. What are you waiting for! Suit up."


	6. Chapter 6

**So. Hi. *stares at angry mob cautiously* Been a while. I'm just gonna update and go hide in my nuclear fallout bunker. *runs reeeaaly fast***

The gray-skinned man tossed up his staff expertly before whacking a guard with a resounding smack. Quickly taking out the rest of the guards, the man strutted quickly up to one of the stunned and panicked aristocrats and grabbed his neck with surprising strength, pinning him on top of a marble table. While the aristocrat struggled, the dark haired man pulled out a strange device and jabbed it into the aristocrats eye. As the device whirred and the aristocrat twitched like a dead frog in a 3rd grade science class, the man looked up, malicious glee in his unfeeling, sickly-yellow eyes, a smirk upon his pale grey lips.

Back at the science facility, the identical device on the lock began creating a pixel-ated version of the aristocrats mutilated eye, unlocking the heavy steel door. The white haired teen pulled open the door, walking into the facility unseen to retrieve his target.

At the banquet, the various finely dressed blue-bloods rushed out of the building in an attempt to ecape their fate. The gray-skinned man walked out of the building slowly black sand swirling around him in a purple-black vortex. As it disappeared, he was left in what looked to be royal armour. It was black-onyx in color, covered in purple and silver intracacies. The helmet was like dark steel with vicious spikes as deadly and malevelont as the man himself. He radiated an aura of darkl power and fear.

"You will kneel before me." He bellowed, his vioce slightly accented from somewhere unkown. The crown infront of him surged, though more unsure and fearfull than before as the dark magic began to take affect. His pale eyes narrowed, and, taking a few steps forward, he spoke again.

"I said..." He began softly. "KNEEL!" With the last word he slammed the butt od the staff onto the pavement. The staff sent out a pulse of dark magic, forming beastly mares, their skin made form the black sand as dark as the night sky.

The night mares surrounded the aristocrats, herding them in lke pigs before slaughter. In their fear and panic of this new threat, the blue-bloods knelt. The man smiled wickedly and spoke.

"Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state?" He began, looking down at the aristocrats. "It is the unspoken truth of humanity. That you _crave_ subjegation. The bright lre of freedom, diminshing your life's joy in a mad, scramble for power.

For Identity.

But you are creatures of primal emotions. You were _made_ to be ruled. Ruled, by fear. In the end, you will always kneel." finished the man, speaking as if scolding a silly child ignoring the truths of reality. The aritsicrats in the crowd thought he spoke of fear _of _something. But this was no metaphor.

Then, an old man stood up slowly, a hardened look in his willful eyes, strong despite his bodies age.

"Not to men like you." He spoke, refusing to bow down. The man laughed.

"There are no _men_ like me."

"There are always men like you." Frowning the dark-haired man pointed his staff at the brave old man.

"Look to your elder people. Let him be an example." With his fianl words, the man fired a dark beam of energy, inly for it to be blocked by a flash of golden hair.

"You know, the last time a saw a women pretending to be better than everyone else, we ended up disagreeing." Said Rapunzel, green eyes bright with mirth, enchanted frying-pan ready for battle. The man snarled.

"I am no women. Ans I will be your down fall." Merida jumped down beside Rapunzel froma helicopter aboive the crowd, red curls bouncing in her ponytail.

"One: your hair disagrees with that girly, and two: No thanks" she said before firinga an arrow at the man, who barly dodged the well-aimed projectile. The fight raged, and the blue-bloods took the chance to flee. Punch, dodge, arrow, dodge, frying-pan, dodge. Finally, a swirl of black sand hit the green eyed teen square in the chest, and she stumbled backwards from the blow. Merida struggled to keep up with the super-powered being. Suddenly, a giant, black, dragon landed in between the two, plasma-blastin the yellow-eyed man. The brunette rider glanced back at the red head as he hopped off his dragon and pulled out a flaming sword.

"Ya miss me?" He asked. Merida just rolled her eyes. He had been sent ot retrieve his dragon from some distant island to help fight. He had only been gone a few hours. It wasn't like she missed him or anything.

Before the grey-skinned man could get up, he leveled the sword to his throught.

"Your move reigndeer games."

**I knoe it's been forever and stuff, but life happened... And hetalia. All hail hetalia. So extra long chappy! Hope you liked it !**


	7. AN

OK, I feel like a huge hypocrite here because I HATE when people do this sorta thing, but this chapter is not a chapter, just a very important AN. I have completely fallen out of this fandom (due to gravity falls, hetalia, and, more recently, legend of zelda) HOWEVER. I still really love this fandom, and I've run out of vioxshadow four swords fics to read. The point being, I am coming back to this story and I am going to use my summer to (hopefully) finish it. Hurrah! Before I start though, I am completely redoing this. This was my first real fanficiton, and although I only have the gall to post three others, I have about twenty or so one-shots from various fandoms saved on my laptop. I think I have a lot more experience in the writing department now, and so I'd rather restart this. I am, however leaving the 6 chapters that I have done up on the site until I finish revising everything. SO. For the twenty five of you that have some tiny amount of faith in me and have followed this story, prepare for some (hopefully) better written chapters and some brand new chapters!


End file.
